Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi is a character from the Star Wars media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Completed fights are in '''bold' *Albus Dumbledore vs Obi-Wan Kenobi *Harry Potter-Verse VS Star Wars-Verse *'Kakashi vs Obi-Wan' *Obi-Wan Kenobi VS Master Shifu * 'Old Mentor Battle Royale' *Yoda vs Obi Wan Kenobi 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: ''The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 2 *Losses: 0 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Kokonoe Mercury ('' BlazBlue'') *Link (Legend of Zelda) *Samurai Jack (...) *Uther the Lightbringer (Warcraft) *Saber (Arturia Pendragon) *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tale) History Death Battle Info Background * Height: 5'9"/ 1.8 m * Weight: 169.75 lbs/ 77 kg * Age: 57 * Homeworld: Stewjon * Occupation: Former Council Master and Hermit * Nicknamed "The Negotiator" * Master of Anakin Skywalker and later his son Luke Skywalker *Proclaimed by the internet as the master of trolling Weapons and Abilities * Obi-Wan's Lightsaber ** Has made three different lightsabers throughout his lifetime ** His most recent lightsaber has a skeletal design to it ** Can be easily disassembled for field maintenance ** Uses a single blue Adegan crystal as the focusing lense * Multilingual * Cunning military strategist * Skilled diplomat * Excellent pilot * Adept mechanic * Capable Marksman * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant ** Adept Tae-Jitsu martial artist * Master Lightsaber Duelist ** Was considered one of the greatest lightsaber duelists of his time ** As a Padawan he was specialised in Form IV: Ataru *** Also called "Way of the Hawk-Bat" *** Form IV was a face-paced fighting style *** Was characterised by Force-assisted acrobatics *** While effective against single opponents, it's not recommended in prolonged combat or confined spaces *** Weak defences ** Became an absolute master of Form III: Soresu *** Also known as "Way of the Mynock" *** Was developed during the widespread emergence of blasters as an offensive weapon *** Relied on tight blade work and subtle dodges to provide maximum defensive coverage with little energy *** Meant to essentially outlast an opponent in prolonged combat *** Kenobi's mastery of the form was so refined that he can casually walk through a chaotic battlefield unscathed ** Has studied other Forms such as Form I: Shii-Cho, Form V: Shien, and Form VI: Niman *** Known as "Way of the Sarlacc", "Way of the Krayt Dragon", and "Way of the Rancor" respectively *** Shii-Cho is the most basic form of lightsaber combat **** Is effective against multiple opponents when mastered **** The style was wild and raw, meant to disarm rather than injure *** Shien is the most aggressive lightsaber form **** Designed to use the opponent's attack against them **** Characterised by power attacks and defence followed by a counter-attack *** Niman is a hybrid martial art combining the elements of previous forms into a single generalized form **** Was a very moderate style **** Encourages chaining force abilities along with lightsaber sequences **** Serves as a gateway to Jar'Kai duel fencing Force Abilities * Telekinesis * Force Precognition * Mind Trick * Force Sense * Force Speed * Sound Mimicry * Force Deflection * Beast Control * Force Repulse * Force Crush * Force Cloak * Force Heal * Tutaminis Feats * First Jedi in several millennia to defeat a Sith Lord (Darth Maul) *Killed the infamous Jedi Hunter, General Grievous * While in the final challenge of The Box, an undercover Kenobi was able to hit all the moving targets with a sniper rifle without missing a shot, something that a highly skilled bounty hunter previously failed to do and paid the price for * Resisted a device designed to erase memories when he was still a Padawan * Endured weeks of torture while disconnected from the Force * Easily subdues an ARC Trooper during a sparring session * Can take a severe beating from physically stronger foes ** Was electrocuted and sent flying with a kick by Cad Bane on two separate occasions ** Survived the onslaught of a very pissed off Wookiee ** Tanks multiple hits from Black Krrsantan, a ruthless Wookie bounty hunter ** Was thrown around like a rag doll by Darth Maul ** Had his skull cracked by Durge, but was still combat capable ** Was force choked, knocked out, and crushed with a platform by Dooku, but was completely fine afterward **Getting thrown around by General Grievous and shrugs it off as if was nothing * Completely outclasses Pre Vizsla, a Mandalorian Warrior who gave Maul a hard time * Nearly defeats the legendary bounty hunter, Jango Fett in a fist fight * Defeated the former Jedi Master and future Sith Lord, Darth Krayt * Power in the force was able to match Darth Vader's, who at that point is the most powerful force user in existence * Skilled enough to take on Maul and Savage Oppress simultaneously * Fights off Durge, Asajj Ventress, and an army of reanimated Gungan warriors while also affected by the poisonous Swamp Gas * Is thrown into a stone statue with enough force to shatter it * Commanded the 212 Attack Battalion to numerous victories during the Clone Wars * Can throw his lightsaber fast enough for it to catch up with a missile * Rediscovered Kamino and uncovered a conspiracy that led to the start of the Clone Wars * Resisted the urge of the Dark Side on numerous occasions * He was able to make a Krayt Dragon, a vicious predator native to Tatooine, fall asleep * Cuts down Anakin Skywalker on Mustafar despite Obi-Wan himself admitting his apprentice is the superior fighter * Survived Order 66 alongside Master Yoda * Remained hidden from the Galactic Empire for nineteen years * Ultimately ended the life of Maul on Tatooine * Held his own relatively well against Vader and only lost because he allowed Vader to kill him * Fought a Chicken-Duck-Woman-Thing. 49 times, he fought that beast. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RySHDUU2juM Faults * Still human * Can sometimes be headstrong * Hates flying and using blasters * Has been bested by Count Dooku on two occasions * Was unprepared in becoming Anakin Skywalker's master * Is rusty in lightsaber combat by the time he fights Vader Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Knight Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Warrior Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Pilots Category:Space explorers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Mascots